Speak Now
by Enchanted Stories
Summary: Baseada na música "Speak Now" da Taylor Swift, Harry vai se casar com a mulher errada e Gina tem que impedir! Minha primeira songfic! Oneshot!


Speak Now

Essa é a minha primeira "songfic", é inspirada na música "Speak Now" da Taylor Swift

Eu não criei nenhum dos personagens abaixo todos eles pertencem a J.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

Gina estava em uma igreja, ela estava de jeans, com uma camiseta qualquer, sua cara mostrava que ela estava triste, e tinha chorado por vários dias, o motivo dela estar chorando, é o mesmo motivo pelo qual ela estava na igreja, o casamento de Cho Chang, e Harry Potter ia acontecer daqui a alguns instantes.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastels_

_And she is yelling at a brides maid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastery_

Gina entrou na igreja, e viu todos os amigos de Harry, incluindo a sua família, também viu a família da Cho, todos com a mesma cor de roupa, Gina só tinha uma palavra para descrever aquilo, _brega_, mas tudo o que ela conseguiu ouvir foi um grito da noiva, provavelmente com a Luna, uma das damas de honra.

_This is surely not what you'd thought it would be._

_I lose myself in a daydream._

_Better stand and say,_

Gina sabia que esse não era o tipo de casamento que Harry queria, ela sabia que ele queria se casar ao ar livre, se possível no jardim da Toca, e enquanto ela pensava nisso ela se perdeu num sonho, onde ela se levantava e dizia

_Don't say yes._

_Run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now._

Não diga sim, fuja agora, eu encontro você lá fora da igreja, não fale nem um voto você tem que me ouvir.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvided by your lovely bride to be._

Todos estão cumprimentando o Harry, a orquestra começa a tocar uma marcha que parece mais uma marcha de morte, silenciosamente uma lágrima cai em suas bochechas, enquanto Gina se esconde nas cortinas, porque, a querida noiva, quase esposa, de Harry, "esqueceu" de convida-la, mas não a sua família.

_She floats down the isle like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

Ela anda pelo salão como uma grande rainha mis, mas Gina sabia, que Harry queria que debaixo daquele véu, estivesse uma moça, com cabelos ruivos, e sardas, e não uma japonesa, com cabelos negros.

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_.

Não diga sim, fuja agora, eu encontro você lá fora da igreja, não fale nem um voto você tem que me ouvir.

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out at the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You're time is running out and they said speak now_

Não diga sim, fuja agora, eu encontro você lá fora da igreja, não fale nem um voto, o seu tempo está passando.

_I hear the preacher say_

_"Speak Now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence_

_There's my last chance_

Gina, já a beira do choro, ouve o padre falar "Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre", o salão estava silencioso, Gina viu a sua última chance.

_I stand up with shaky hands_

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

Gina saiu das cortinas, com as mãos tremendo, todos os olhos estavam virados para ela, olhares assustados e horríveis de todos no salão, mas Gina só olhava para Harry e Harry só olhava para ela.

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

As palavras de Gina saíram uma atrás da outra, "Eu não sou o tipo de garota que rudemente entra de penetra num casamento, mas você, também não é o tipo de garoto, que se casaria com a garota errada….

_So don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you in your alt at the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out, said speak now._

"… então, não diga sim, fuja agora, eu encontro você lá fora da igreja, não fale nem um voto você tem que me ouvir!" Alguns segundos depois o salão inteiro ficou em silêncio, Harry estava paralisado, e com isso, Gina saiu correndo, e quando ela estava fora da igreja, começou a chorar!

_And you say_

_Lets run away now_

_I'll meet you in an alt in my tux at the back door_

_Hey hey, I didn't say my vow_

_So glad you were around when they said speak now._

Gina estava agachada chorando quando viu uma rosa bem na sua frente, e quando ela olhou para cima, viu que era Harry que estava segurando a rosa, e ele disse, "Vamos fugir agora, eu te encontro daqui a pouco" e Gina recomeçou a chorar, "Ei, ei, eu não disse os meus votos, estou tão feliz que você estava por perto quando ele disse fale agora!".

Gina se levantou enxugando os olhos olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Harry e perguntou "E como ela reagiu?", Harry deu apenas uma risadinha e falou "Bem, digamos que eu não quer ela e um buque perto da minha cabeça!". Isso fez Gina rir, mas Harry acrescentou "Você sempre foi assim tão ciumenta?". Gina simplesmente riu, e puxou Harry para um beijo.

E foi esse mesmo beijo que ela deu nele do dia de seu casamento, e da nele todos os dias de agora, quando o seu marido volta do trabalho!


End file.
